Alternate Endings
by punnylove
Summary: AU. A collection of short fics about what could have happened if big, and little moments of the series had ended differently. Chapter 13: Katara smirked. "If we're going to have girl-talk, Toph Bei Fong, I am not letting my brother listen in."
1. If Zuko Won the AgniKai

Summary: AU. A collection of short fics about what could have happened if key, and little moments of the series had ended differently.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 ~ If Zuko Won the Agni Kai...<strong>

"_Probably the toughest time in anyone's life is when they have to murder a loved one because they're the devil."~ Emo Philips_

* * *

><p>When Zuko was born, he saw two things—his mother's loving smile and his father's cruel eyes. The servants whispered about a deal made in hell as grew up, and by the time he was seven, his mother was gone and there was only the curel, cruel eyes of his father. But Zuko longed for the love of his mother's smile and so he told himself that his father's eyes were not cruel, but strong, and the man's temper was not malicious, but justice.<p>

When he turns eight, he learns not to speak his mother's name. As Zuko spits the blood from his lip, he whispers, "Father's must look strong for the nation." He does not let himself remember that he murmured "mother" in the privacy of the Firelord's chambers and that no one was there to hear but them. Later that night, when Azula cries and calls for the woman she barely knew, he sneaks into her room and rocks her to sleep, telling her stories about the gentle-faced woman who'd once been their mother.

When he turns ten, he learns there is a price on love. As Zuko works late into the night on his birthday, he feels the burn on his arm throb as he forces himself through the firebending sequence again and again. "Father needs a strong son," he tells himself, and does not wonder at the cold smile that graced his father's face when the man casually shot fire into his son's arm. When he finally masters the sequence, he goes to find his father, only to find the man watching the eight-year old Azula executing the move flawlessly. There is a look in his father's eye that scares Zuko, and though jealousy does rise up in him it is fear that leads him to keep Azula away from his father as much as possible.

When he turns twelve, he learns that only fire-nation lives count. As Zuko stares into the face of the terrified earth-kingdom woman, he chokes out, "Father needs to protect his nation." This time, he is not quite able to block out the question of _how a peasant woman was a threat_ as he watches his father shoot lightning into the woman's throat and she falls. His father laughs and tells him there need not be a reason to snuff out non-fire-nation lives, and Zuko runs from the room.

When he turns fourteen, he refuses to accept that only fire-nation nobility count, and gets challenged to an Agni Kai. "Father just needs to look in control," he tells himself, ignoring the warnings of his uncle and the cries of his sister. "He'll kill you," she screams, and throws herself at him, "You're the only one too stupid to see he won't do it." His uncle looks at him over his sister's tears and nods. "You will die, Zuko, if you do not flee. My brother has no intention of letting you live."

That night, he sneaks into his father's room and asks him, point blank, if he is cold-hearted enough to murder his own son. He'll never forget the laugh the man answered him with, and the sick realization that his uncle was right, his sister was right, and he'll never find his mother's love in his father's cruel, cruel eyes. "You will be without heir," he says icily, and his father's next words drive all thoughts of fleeing from his mind. "I always have Azula," the man chuckles, and Zuko runs away from the eyes that threaten to swallow him whole.

The next day they fight, and Zuko knows he is losing. His father toys with him, burning his left, than right arm, then his feet, then his torso. Zuko crumbles to the ground and faintly he thinks he hears his sister screaming. His father smiles as he brings down his arm to finish the blow, and at the last moment the man whispers, "Azula will be stronger than you ever were."

And then Zuko throws himself out of the way and shoots fire straight into the man's face. His side catches on fire and _Agni_–but his father, _(cruel, not strong; malicious, not just)_ is nothing more than a black corpse and a disfigured skull. Azula runs to him, his uncle shouts for a healer, and Zuko smiles at his sister and whispers, "Couldn't let him get you too, 'Zula."

Two years later, Firelord Zuko reigns over a peaceful and prospering nation. With his sister in charge of the army and his uncle in charge of the court, he is free to pursue the legends that always fascinated him as a boy. It is soon, and with great shame, that he discovers the truth behind the "conquering of the Air Nomads," and he sets out to find the Avatar.

When Aang awakens, he is faced with a concerned water-tribe girl and a suspicious water-tribe boy who pokes his head with a stick. A week of recuperation and revealing of secrets, and the group decides to head for the Fire Nation, which has become the world's safest destination for benders who want to learn their craft and hone their skills.

Back at the Fire Nation capital, Firelord Zuko receives word via messenger hawk about sightings of a boy on a flying bison. By the time Aang, Katara, and Sokka reach the border of the Fire Nation, there are armed troops ready to escort them to the palace. Azula flirts with Sokka, Zuko kisses Katara's hand, and then both bow deeply to Aang.

And a new era of peace and stability is born.


	2. If Katara Chose to Trust

"_You must trust and believe in people or life becomes impossible." _– _Anton Chekhov_

"I say we give him a chance."

Four pairs of eyes turned to stare at the speaker. "Katara," Sokka said finally, "He's been the bad guy, the man behind the shadows, the one_ trying to kill us_ for the past year, and you want us to give him a _chance_? Did the Dai Lee get hold of you in Ba Sing Se and brainwash you?" His eyes widened in horror. "They did, didn't they! Katara, _don't go into _Lake Laogai! Remember Mom and Dad—and that stupid straw-eating guy! Aang, we have to do something!"

"Calm down, Snoozles," Toph said, effectively shutting Sokka up with a rock to the mouth, "She's not brainwashed. I could feel that there was something, _off_, about the other ones, especially after I got a chance to study Jet a little bit. There's no way I wouldn't have noticed it by now she were in the control of the Dai Lee." She leveled a glare at Katara, "But that doesn't mean she's not crazy. Why the heck would you trust Sparky? Didn't he betray you and Aang at Ba Sing Se?"

Katara nodded. "But—"

"Did that, or did that not result in Aang's death and our exile?"

"He wasn't dead," Katara protested, "Not all the way."

"He was dead enough that you needed Spirit water to bring him back. That's pretty dead for me." Toph spat and tightened the rocky prison around Zuko. "Point is, you're willing to trust _this guy_ with Aang's life?" The younger girl trembled, "Well, _I'm_ not."

"We'll take turns watching him," Katara said, putting a soothing hand on the girl's shoulder, "Listen. I know you're worried about Aang. I almost lost him too. But he needs a firebending teacher, or he won't be able to defeat the Firelord when the time comes!" Turning to face the others, she jerked her head at Zuko. "Face it, guys, we need him."

"She's right," Aang said, giving Zuko a wide berth as he walked over to stand next to Katara. "I need to master this."

"With all of us watching him, it should be pretty safe," Sokka admitted.

Toph's eyes narrowed, and she fumed. Three pairs of eyes stared at her beseechingly, the other pair was too busy praying to Agni that the rock walls around his chest wouldn't squeeze any tighter. "Fine," the blind girl muttered finally. "But on one condition—"

She twisted her wrists, and the rock tomb around Zuko twisted into a solid rope around his waist. He stumbled forward, straight into Katara, whom the other end of the "rope" had wrapped around. They tumbled to the ground, unable to budge, and Toph laughed evilly. "You're on guard duty first, Sugar Queen." Grabbing Aang's arm, she started dragging him away. "Come'on, Twinkletoes, you've got to be one heck of'a earthbender if you're going to protect yourself from His Sparkiness."


	3. If Earth Replaced Fire

_Written for J.W. Appel—thanks for the idea!_

* * *

><p>"Explain yourself, prisoner!"<p>

"Mmmhph."

"Sokka, you gagged her. I don't think she can talk."

"We can't ungag her, she'll scream!"

"We're in the middle of no where, peasant. You happen to be with a decent waterbender, the firebender son of the Fire-Nation resistance, and also his daughter, the incredibly skilled master who happens to be five seconds from blowing your brain through your big head. Namely, me."

"_Decent_ waterbender? I would've taken your head off at Capital Island if Zuko hadn't intervened!"

"In your dreams, waterbender peasant."

"Let it go, Katara. I didn't get an adjective."

"Oh, Zuzu, forever jealous."

"_Shut up,_ Azula."

XXXXXXXXXXX

"_Mmmhph._"

"Ah, the captive attempts to speak again."

"Sokka, are these gags really necessary? Aang did say not to make a fuss. He has to get his contact in and out _quietly_, remember?"

"All the more reason to keep her bound. We can't risk her escaping and notifying the guards. She'll be able to identify us—"

"…"

"…"

"She's _blind_, you ignorant excuse for a human being."

"…_oh_. I see. You guys are falling for her, 'help me I'm blind' act! Well, I'm not. Her innocent eyes don't work on me!"

"Her innocent eyes are more like murderous eyes. Agni, I haven't seen such rage since that poor Earth-kingdom boy tried to kiss 'Zula."

"He and his filthy people started the war. Of course I didn't want his lips coming anywhere near mine."

"So it's not kissing you're against, but kissing Earth-kingdom boys?"

"…it's none of your business, commoner."

"There aren't many others left to choose from, you know. The air nomads were wiped out except for Aang, and there's a couple fire-nation males left, and me, and my dad, and I think there are a couple more males somewhere, and me."

"You said 'me' twice. Oh, Agni, are you trying to—"

"No! I swear—Zuko, put that fire away. I promise, I wasn't planning on—ow!"

_**XXXXXXXXXX**_

"You're an idiot, Sokka."

"Shut up and heal me."

"Stop sulking. It's not like _Azula_ was the one who burned you. Actually, I think I saw her blushing."

"…really?"

"_Don't _look so hopeful."

"Zuko, protective older brother was cute, but now it's water-tribe sibling bonding time and you're _intruding_."

"…leaving."

"So, you really think I have a chance?"

"She'd be an idiot not to snatch you up. I think I can hear her beating up Zuko right now for intervening in your almost unrecognizable attempt at flirting."

"_Ow, 'Zula, I was protecting your honor!_"

"_I can protect my own honor! And I can choose when to give it up too!_"

_**XXXXXXXXXX**_

"So, did you really mean it about the honor thing?"

"You doubt my ability to protect myself, peasant?"

"_No_. Actually, I meant the other thing. The giving up part."

"_Sokka_,"

"Shut up, Zuzu. Don't make me tie you up again."

"…shutting up."

"As for you, peasant boy, don't make me castrate you. After we defeat the Earth Kingdom once and for all, I expect that particular appendage will come in handy."

"Ew. Talk about making babies with my brother _out _of my hearing, please? I'm trying to concentrate, and all your warped ideas of flirtation are making me sick."

"Concentrate on wha—_Katara_, _what are you doing?_"

"Healing her cuts. You boys were less than gentle when you tied her up."

"She was throwing _freakin_' _boulders _at us!"

"Well, Zuko was throwing fire at her and you were screaming like you are now."

"She's the _enemy_, Katara."

"She's a kid, just like us! She can't be any older than Aang."

"Aang's one-hundred and twelve years old."

"I _meant_, any older than Aang _looks_. There. All done."

"This isn't because of Haru, is it?"

"…maybe."

"Katara, just because your pretty-boy boyfriend's not a hard-hearted, stupid, unemotional, vindictive—"

"I get the picture, Sokka. Point?"

"My point _is_, just because Haru is ok for an Earthbender, doesn't mean we can treat the rest of them like they're innocent."

"Who's Haru?"

"_Bonding time_, Zuko."

"…leaving."

_**XXXXXXXXXX**_

"Should Aang be taking this long?"

"Something could have gone wrong, I suppose. Oh, Agni, what if I'm stuck here forever with you people because the Avatar told me to wait and he never comes back?"

"_Excuuuse_ me? 'Us' people?"

"Sokka and Azula mainly. I really don't want to be here when their carnal urges take over and they start making-out, do you?"

"Good point."

"Yes."

"Sure."

"Great."

"I know."

"So…who's Haru?"

_**XXXXXXXXXX**_

"Has the prisoner finally stopped mumbling?"

"She fell asleep a couple hours ago. I think she's tired of watching you and Azula make those googly eyes at each other."

"MMMPPHTH!"

"Never mind, she's awake."

"Hi, guys! Sorry to keep you waiting. My contact wasn't there for some reason, and—_Toph_! What are you doing here?"

"Do you know this prisoner, Aang?"

"Prisoner? She's my contact!"

"Ah, Ok."

"Take the gag out, Sokka."

"Could I not do that now?"

"_Now."_

"Fine."

_RRRRIIIPPPP!_

"_FINALLY! NOW YOU ALL WILL FEEL THE WRATH OF TOPH! MWAH, MWAH, HAHA!"_


	4. If Rebellion Started in the Fire Nation

_Love it, hate it? Let me know!_

* * *

><p>The sky was dark when the fire nation ship touched shore. A lone child looked out at the barren land, cloaked in furs whose scarlet colors stood out against the ice like blood.<p>

"Come, my daughter."

Nine year-old Azula looked at her father, who was wearing nothing more than his usual firelord robes. Internal firebending did the rest, and he looked as comfortable as if he was standing in his throne room, and not the middle of the South Pole. He glanced at her wraps, and Azula felt her heart drop at the derisive look in his eyes.

Master Blazon had ordered her not to attempt internal heating quite yet, and while his authority wasn't enough to stop Azula, his stories of those who'd attempted the advanced maneuver and died gruesome deaths made her hesitate. She squared her shoulders and forced herself to meet her father's gaze. "Shall we go? Chief Hakoda will be waiting."

"I shall go. You will remain behind."

Azula felt a wave of panic. "What? But you promised we would do this together!"

"The Fire-nation has to look strong. We need this alliance, and the last thing I need are those barbarians laughing at you in those clothes. They wear less than I am now, and you're obvious inability to handle the cold will make them think us weak."

"No! Father, I'm not weak. Master Blazon said—" He was walking away, the gangplank getting closer and closer as he got smaller and smaller. Azula tripped over her boots, stumbled, and righted herself as she tore after him. "Father, wait. _Wait_!"

He refused to turn around, and Azula felt tears pricking at her eyes as he dismissed her, again. "Father, look!" she cried desperately. Without waiting to see if he obeyed, she tore off her coats and furs until she was wearing nothing more than a thin dress. The icy air made her head spin, and she focused desperately on her firebending, willing the flame to come alive.

Her stomach ached, her head spun, but slowly, so slowly, the flame grew, until Azula felt the dizziness recede and her body warm. She glanced hopefully at her father, but he had turned around and was walking away again. "Father—" she shouted, but he didn't stop.

She was about to give up and surrender to her tears, when his voice reached her ears. "We will not be late to this meeting, Azula. If you cannot keep up, then remain behind."

She ran until she caught up with him, willing the fire in her to stay steady, knowing that a flare could damage her fatally. Her feet ached as she struggled to keep up with her father's long strides, but she refused to fall behind. _I will be strong._

XXXXXXXXXX

Chief Hakoda's throne room was a tent, and Azula had more ladies-in-waiting than the group of people inside. She remembered her father informing her that they would be going alone, because the Water Tribes believed no treaties could be made without trust, and that leaving their guards at home would be a very important step in establishing peace. She'd asked what they'd do if the tribe tried to take them hostage. Her father had smiled, truly smiled, and said, "We'll kill them all." Pausing, he added, "We might do so anyway, except that would mean less consumers of Fire-nation goods, and less backward barbarian slaves."

Looking around at the room, Azula didn't think these people looked like "backward barbarian slaves." They were dressed differently, and their skin was a golden brown rather than a pale white, but their eyes were fierce, and their bearings, proud. There was only one man—the Chief—and besides him the room was empty, save for a little girl who sat by the chief's side, hands folded demurely in her lap, and her brother.

"The Chief's daughter, Katara of the Southern Water-Tribe," her instructors had explained in her diplomacy lessons, "She's only a year younger than you, your Highness, and a skilled waterbender as well as a healer." Her brother the prince, who was a bit older than she was, sat next to the water-tribe princess. He fidgeted as he swung a little knife around. _Zuzu's better behaved_, Azula thought with satisfaction, feeling a rush of pride at her older brother, _and handsomer too._

"We're here today to settle the peace treaty between the Fire Nation and the Southern Water-Tribe." Chief Hakoda's voice was deep and powerful, and it shocked Azula out of her thoughts. Straightening, she watched as her father and the other man bowed to each other before sitting back down again.

"We have considered your offer, Firelord Ozai," Chief Hakoda said formally, "You're offer of increasing the trading relations as well providing military support should any of the other nations decide to attack is extremely generous, and your nation has a reputation of being wealthy and prosperous, but as for your request of my children's prolonged stay as your guests—"

Azula felt the fire inside her dwindle as she grew bored, and instantly her body started to ache from the cold. Gritting her teeth, she fanned the fire again, willing it to rise like it had before. Nothing happened. Azula felt her eyes widen in panic as she struggled to light the flame inside her. The wind was colder now, sharper, and the snow that had coated her bare legs and arms began to prick like needles. Desperately, she summoned all her energy and willed herself to burn—and then a fire exploded within her belly, and she collapsed to the ground.

The last thing she saw was her father's look of utter disgust before everything went black.

XXXXXXXXXX

Azula knew she was dying. Master Blazon's stories of fires eating away at her heart blazed into her mind, and she struggled to put her inner fires out, but her body wasn't responding. She couldn't open her eyes, couldn't twitch her arms, couldn't breathe—and then suddenly two small hands covered her stomach and she felt the fires cease, leaving a trail of jagged pain in their wake.

After awhile, the pain too started to fade—slowly at first, and then faster. Azula felt her eyes flicker open as the last of the burning vanished, and found herself looking up into the blue eyes of the little water-tribe princess. _Katara_.

"She'll be fine, now," the boy, _Sokka_, she remembered her teachers coaching, _He'll be heir one day. _He doesn't look very kingly now, with his chin stuck out proudly and a goofy smile on his face. "Katara's never lost a patient."

"We are very impressed and thankful for your sister's assistance," her father's voice was emotionless, but Azula could hear the disdain as he looked at her and said, "I…_apologize_…for my daughter's weakness. I should not have brought her."

"She is very young to be attempting something as advanced as internal firebending. It is not weakness for her to fail."

"Failure is weakness in the Fire-Nation," her father returned evenly.

"Which is why I will not be sending my children there."

Azula watched as her father's eyes narrowed at the Chief's words. "Consider carefully, Chief Hakoda," the Firelord hissed, and Azula could see the snow by his feet melting as heat poured from his body. "The Fire-Nation is not an enemy you want to make."

"That is a risk I will take." The Chief stood up, and beckoned to his children, "Come, Katara, Sokka. I believe it is time our guests left. Is Princess Azula healed?"

Little fingers wiggled experimentally on her stomach. "Yeah, Father." The little waterbender got up, holding a hand out to Azula. She caught her father's disapproving gaze—_never show weakness_—and pushed herself to her feet on her own. The younger girl took a step back, studied her face, and then nodded. Taking her older brother's hand—he was sputtering about "ungrateful Fire-nation brats"—they walked back to their father, who put protective arms around the two. Azula's heart ached at the sight.

"Come, Azula," her own father's voice held nothing but suppressed rage, "The next time we meet," he said to the family, "It will be in war. The Fire Nation _will_ conquer this tribe." He spun, stalking out of the room. Azula gave the family one last glance and saw that Katara was watching her with a mix of sadness and hope in her big eyes. Breaking free from her father's hold, the little girl stumbled up to her, pressing something into her hand before running back.

"Azula!" her father barked from outside, and Azula rushed outside. It was not until they reached their ship and she was safely in her cabin that she opened her hand and saw what the Water-Tribe princess had given her. It was a smooth, milky-white stone, just small enough to fit into her palm. _The Southern Tribe's symbol for friendship_, Azula thought, and felt her throat tighten. She could hear her father roaring up on deck, giving orders and sending messages back to the capital that they were now at war.

"We'll destroy them before the month is over," he vowed, and she buried her head in her pillows, remembering the gentleness of Katara's hands and the way her father had held her like she was his entire world.

XXXXXXXXXX

Seven years later, sixteen-year old Azula watched as her father finally destroyed the Southern-Water Tribe's last stronghold, leaving nothing but ash in his wake. The South Pole's native people lay dead and dying everywhere—no mercy had been given to the tribe that had refused to surrender and had held its own for far longer than anyone could have expected.

Azula fingered the white stone that hung around her neck. She wondered once again why she'd never been able to throw the thing out, but whenever she tried she always remembered soft hands and found her body wouldn't obey her. Zuko came to stand next to her, his face hard. "Father is enjoying himself," he murmured for her ears alone, "He's a monster, and not fit to rule."

"He's our father," Azula murmured back, "And you're talking treason." Zuko met her eyes unflinchingly, and Azula looked away first. "Save it for the Rebellion, Zuko. They're the ones you need to lead. Besides, Father's coming back."

The Firelord was coming back, eyes madly gleeful as he blew a last stream of fire at a twitching corpse. The woman died, burnt beyond recognition, and Azula felt the smell of burnt flesh hit her. She refused to gag. Wordlessly, the trio walked back to the ship, and Azula frowned as she realized no guards were coming down to greet them.

Two figures leapt out, and Azula barely had time to duck before two shards of ice shot past where her head had been seconds before. Zuko was already tackling her, using his body to shield her from their attackers, but Azula pushed him off. "We have to fight," she hissed.

Zuko nodded, and shot a stream of fire at the two figures. One was obviously a boy, and he threw himself at Zuko, ducking under the fire-whip and coming up under with a sword. The other had a piece of cloth tied around her mouth, and her eyes were ice-cold blue as she faced the Firelord, ignoring Azula.

"You killed my father," the girl whispered, and Azula felt a pang of memory shoot through her mind. _Oh, Agni._

The waterbender froze the Firelord's feet to the ground and sent shards of ice straight for the man's throat, but Firelord Ozai easily broke free of her impromptu shackles and sent lightning shooting at her. Katara threw herself out of the way and sent another volley of ice at the man.

Azula watched, horrified and fascinated at their battle, watching as Katara melted the snow under the stronger man's feet, making his shot of fire go wild. The Firelord's eyes were maniacal as he surged back to his feet. "You, will, _die_," he hissed, preparing for another shot.

"Stop, or the boy dies!" Zuko called, and Katara froze. Azula glanced over to find her brother holding a sword to Sokka's neck, and then heard a soft thump. Her father had taken advantage of Katara's brief loss of focus and shot her straight in the chest. The girl was healing herself, but her eyes were closed and she was clearly unconscious.

Azula caught her breath as her father raised an arm, prepared to end the girl's life. "Stop!" she cried, throwing herself in the way. Her father paused. "Azula, do not tell me you are asking me to spare her," he said dangerously, fingers crackling with energy. Azula heard Zuko's sharp intake of breath. _If they fight now, Father will kill Zuko. We're not strong enough yet._

She shook her head. "No, I don't want you to spare her. I want her as a slave." Turning to look at Sokka, she pointed at him, "That one too." She looked at her father coldly. "You're always saying that death is the best reward for barbarian, that it satisfies their pride. Well, let me destroy their pride. By the time I'm done with them, they'll wish you'd killed them."

Her father's eyes narrowed, and Azula forced herself to return his suspicious gaze steadily. Finally, the man gave a short laugh. "I was beginning to think you were as weak as your brother. I'm glad I have one heir with courage. Bring them, then."

XXXXXXXXXX

The first thing Katara saw when she woke up was a pair of golden eyes. "Good, you're awake," the fire-nation girl said, "I was beginning to worry."

Katara flew to her feet, prepared to waterbend her way out of wherever she'd been taken, only to find that she was shackled. Sokka groaned beside her, and Katara felt a wave of relief that he was safe, and they were together. For now. "Where are we?" she demanded, "Why did you spare us?"

"You're a powerful waterbender," the girl replied emotionlessly, "And a healer. You're brother has also proven himself as a skilled warrior. Not many could have held out as long as he did against Zuko." The girl hesitated. "You don't remember me, do you?"

Katara focused on her face, the angular features, the dark hair, those eyes—she caught a glimpse of white stone around the older girl's neck. "You're the fire-nation princess," she said, surprised, "The one I saved before the war started. Azula." Her eyes blurred as she remembered, "I wish I'd let you die," she spat, "My father'd probably still be alive right now if I had."

Azula shook her head. "No, he wouldn't." Her voice was blunt, but her eyes were sad, and Katara felt her hatred lessen, just a little. "I'm sorry for my father's actions," Azula continued, "But you and your brother are still alive."

"The reason of which, you haven't said yet," Sokka rasped from beside her. Katara dropped back to his side, pulling her chains as far as possible so she could touch him and heal the blood on his head.

Azula nodded, "Like I said, you're excellent fighters." She hesitated, and suddenly walked forward. "I'm sorry I can't free you completely, but Father would get suspicious if he found out, and there's too high a chance of someone coming in unannounced." Taking a small key from her pocket, she loosened Katara's chains. "Your brother's fine. Zuko had to knock him out before he got himself killed, but other than that he's not injured."

Katara ignored the girl, running her hands over her brother, checking to make sure he was alright. To her surprise, she found a neat bandage around the boy's head. "What—"

"We need you," Azula interrupted, "We have fighters, but we need non-fire-nation commanders to gain the support of the Earth Kingdom, Air Nomads, and the Northern Tribes. Father won't stop until he's destroyed the entire world, and we need all the help we can get if we're going to stop him."

She pulled out the smooth, white rock, and handed it to Katara. "You gave me this when you healed me," she said quietly, "Do you want it back?"

Katara hesitated, and looked at her brother. Sokka met her gaze squarely. "Do what you think is best," he said, "I've got your back."

Katara turned back to the princess. "I don't want it back." Her eyes hardened to ice. "We'll help with your rebellion, but when the time comes, I want to be the one to drive the knife into your father's heart."

Azula nodded. There were many people who wanted that honor—first and foremost, Zuko—but they could work that out later. Holding out her hand, she let a cold smile steal over her features. "Katara, Sokka-welcome to the Rebellion."


	5. If Aang Opened His Last Chakra

_Author's Note: This one is slightly AU. Katara wasn't captured when Aang went to see the guru. Instead, she, Toph, and Sokka merely waited for him in some close-by place while he opened his chakras. They haven't arrived at Ba Sing Se yet, nor has Azula, Mai, and Tai Lee infiltrated the Dai Lee. Some other events might be out of place, so be warned!_

* * *

><p>"You must get rid of all that ties you to this world."<p>

Aang gritted his teeth. "But I don't—"

The guru's kind eyes were sad, but firm. "You must if you want to complete this journey, young Avatar." Rising, he took a few steps back. "I will leave you to contemplate your decision."

As the dark man disappeared silently into the caverns behind him, Aang felt his stomach clench. _Too much Onion-Banana juice_.

He closed his eyes, once again returning to that place of meditation. Give up Katara? That wouldn't mean he'd lose her completely, right? He'd just be making her less important in his life—a small price to pay in exchange for the power the Avatar State would grant him.

He didn't expect it to hurt so much—but when it was done, he felt lighter, stronger. Harder.

Katara realizes there's something different right away, and she's not sure she likes it. He still smiles at her, jokes around with Sokka, and winces when Toph smacks him for lazing around, but there's a distance between them that she doesn't like. And as the days go by, she realizes that not only can she not breach it, he doesn't want her to.

It scares her to see how far he is from her—Aang, the boy she'd basically raised after he'd emerged from the iceberg, the boy she'd _freed_, and might have loved.

If it was just a shift in attitude towards her, though, Katara would have cried and moved on. But Aang wasn't just treating her more casually, he was treating life more casually. While he'd been hesitant whenever talk came up about the Firelord, he now spoke with a simple, even, "I'll have to kill him."

He didn't fight it, nor did he seem troubled. In fact, he barely seemed to realize the importance of what he was saying. "It's the only way," he said when Katara finally snapped and yelled at him for being so—apathetic. He looked surprise at her fury. "It's for the good of the world," he said simply.

She didn't want to believe he would actually do it—_didn't _believe it until she saw the body of the Firelord, his head severed neatly from his body. There was no blood. Aang's hands were clean—theoretically, but Katara knew things would never be the same again.

The next few months were relatively stable, but then, Aang wasn't in complete power then. By the time half-a-year had passed, he was in full control over both the Fire Nation and the Earth Kingdom. The first thing he did was to execute all of the royal Firenation family.

Katara watched him behead the Firelord's brother, and then his two children. Zuko hadn't screamed, hadn't flinched as the sword came down. Instead, he'd looked straight ahead and the look Katara had seen in his eyes had scared her far more than any cries would have. It was a look of hatred, but peace as well. It said, _I was right to pursue the Avatar. I was right to try to catch him and kill him, for look at the monster he has become._

Azula breaks down crying, and the executor has to drag her bodily to the stone block. She tries to fire-bend, but the chains binding her hands to her body prevent her from moving. Katara closes her eyes as the princess' head is forced onto the block and the sword chops down.

Aang is watching the clouds when she looks up again, a perturbed look on his face. _He can't even be bothered to watch the people he's killing_, Katara thought bitterly, and as the next prisoner came forward—the former King of Ba Sing Se and Aang's childhood friend—she clenched her hands into fists, but doesn't do anything. _He's the Avatar, _she thought furiously, _He must be doing the right thing._

Five years and thousands of executions later, she no longer believes this. Now, she hides in dark shadows with black bandanas over the lower half of her face and nothing but her water-bending to save her if she failed. A child stood on the execution block, eyes wide in terror. An innocent heir of a rebellious noble who'd mounted a coup a couple months back. The little girl had traitor blood, and for Aang, that meant death. What was one small life compared to the safety of his world, anyway? _His _world. Aang smiled. He liked that.

Katara held the spear carefully, remembering hours of training her body until she was as proficient as any male warrior. She'd have to aim this perfectly, or the child would die, Aang would be alert, and the whole plan would fail.

The Avatar stood up. "The time has come for another execution," he said majestically, and Katara's stomach twisted. "The death of traitors are glorious and honorable!" he called, and she spat.

_No more, Aang_. She vowed. _I won't let you kill anymore._

And when the Avatar finally turned around, she threw the spear, going straight through the executioner and impaling Aang in the shoulder. The boy only had time to look surprised until he lost his balance and fell. By then, the child was gone, and only a misty vapor remained.

_I won't let you kill anymore._


	6. If Toph Joined the Dai Lee

_You are a weapon._

The girl lifted a graceful hand up, signaling a waiter. She was small and petite, with vibrant green eyes and delicate features. An obviously high-born child. The waitress thought bemusedly that the Earth Kingdom girl couldn't be more than twelve. So what was she doing at the Fire Nation court?

"Poor thing," the woman murmured as she approached with the menu, "So young and already caught up in politics."

_You are a spy._

The little girl thanked the waitress politely, but distantly, before folding her hands neatly in her lap and gazing down at the menu. She read the choices carefully, and then stood up, placing the menu neatly back on the desk. Turning, she walked out of the restaurant.

A woman was waiting for her outside—a woman with dead eyes and a fake smile. "I am Judy," she said mechanically, and the girl winced. She knew they were necessary, but the Dai Lee's use of hypnosis made her queasy.

"What news do you have for me?" she asked quietly.

Judy didn't answer, but turned and started walking away.

_Whatever we say, you will do._

The girl followed, even when it became apparent where they were going. As they neared the palace, she felt her hands start to shake and clenched them. She would not show weakness.

They entered through a secret side entrance, and the girl nodded dismissively to Judy. "You may go."

Judy nodded stiffly and walked out, the same smile still on her face. The Earth-Kingdom girl walked to the nearest wall and _pushed_, pushing back the false layer of earth and revealing the secret passageway beneath. She walked in, earthbending the wall back into place.

_We raised you as a weapon._

The smell hit her as she got deeper into the tunnels, relying on her feet alone to guide her way. There was nothing quite like the smell of burning flesh that stayed in the air, as if no matter how hard they tried to clean it, it continued to hover like a malignant spirit.

"Ah, you're here." The girl was only five years older, but the look in her eyes scared the Earthbender girl as the Fire Nation princess casually walked up to her. The Earthbender girl could see the twitching body of the man Azula had been torturing. His hand lay somewhere off to the side, its fingers missing.

"Ready to do your part?" It wasn't a question.

_We took you in to be a spy._

She nodded, face blank, and sat down. There was a sickening crack as Azula roughly broke the man's arm, causing him to jerk out of unconsciousness with a scream. He would be dead by the morning. "Now, you will tell the truth," Azula hissed, "because if you don't, I will know. And then you will miss more than just a couple appendages. Who sent you?"

"The Earth Kingdom." The man gasped, "The Dai Lee."

Azula glanced at the little girl in the corner. "Well?"

_Whatever the Dai Lee commands…_

"He's lying." The girl said emotionlessly. The man stared up at her with agonized eyes, but never got to say another word. His face went up in flames as Azula finished him.

The Fire Nation princess didn't have a single drop of blood on her as she walked back towards the girl. "To be honest," she said silkily, "I wasn't sure you'd do it. You do know who he is, don't you?"

The younger girl shrugged. "His sperm helped create me." _He was my father. Innocent, idealistic father who tried too hard to protect me. It wasn't my fault I joined the Dai Lee—I needed to learn to Earthbend and he wouldn't teach me._

_Whatever we command…_

"The next prisoner will be here tomorrow. Same place, same time."

She nodded subserviently, not letting the Fire Nation girl see her face. "Yes, Princess."

…_you, Toph Bei Fong, will obey._


	7. If Harutara Was Canon

"_Katara, I wish you could stay."_

"_I know."_

She couldn't help but remember those two sentences—the first one so full of hope, the second one so full of sadness as she watched him stand guard. He'd grown taller, filling out even more—though he'd been no slouch the first time she met him. The goatee and mustache were new, and Katara found that she didn't like it.

It made him too old, too serious to be idealistic, passionate Haru who'd held her hand and thanked her for helping him and his people find hope again. It had been the first time anyone had called her hope, and the first time Katara realized why she prized the emotion so much. Seeing how the Earth people had changed from weak to strong, from timid to courageous—that was what hope did. That was what made it so powerful.

It would have been easier if he'd kept the facial hair, but then he'd gone and shaved it off, and she had to admit she found herself drawn to him. Which might explain why she was staring at him the night before the invasion. She walked forward, and he turned, as if instinctively sensing her presence. "Katara." His mouth twitched. "Couldn't sleep?"

She knew he was teasing, could see it in the slant of his mouth and the curve of his lips, but took the bait anyway. "No, just making sure you didn't need any help."

"I can take care of myself."

She knew it too, and her eyes flickered to his shirt, remembering the lean muscles that had captured her attention during their sparring match earlier that day. He'd held his own—not easily, but still managing to impress her with the magnitude of his skill. Remembering their fight brought her mind to another image, warming her cheeks.

It had been a hot day, and she had no reason to believe that he took off his shirt for any reason than to cool himself off—but something about the teasing look in his eyes made her suspect he knew the effect his naked torso was having on her.

He totally deserved getting thrashed in icy water.

"Like what you see?"

Katara's head shot up and she blushed harder at the look on Haru's face. "Don't flatter yourself. I was just checking to see if I left a mark during our training today."

Haru raised an eyebrow. "Really. Well, come here."

She walked over, a bit hesitantly. "What—" He was taking his shirt off. Oh, by Master Pakku she didn't need this on the night before the invasion. "_What _are you doing?"

"If you want to check me for injuries, you have to be able to actually see the skin, right?" Oh, he did _not _just smirk at her like she was some lovesick village girl who'd he'd just caught drooling over him.

"Fine." She waited until he pulled the shirt off, and then scanned his torso as fast and uninterestedly as she could. "No wounds, no bruises. You're fine."

"Thank you for that, _brief_ inspection." Haru sat there comfortably, turning around to scan the bay. He made no move to put his shirt back on, and Katara forced herself not to stare as she sat next down next to him. A chill wind blew over and she shivered.

"Haru, I can't believe you're not freezing," she said, and then squeaked as the Earthbender wrapped a muscled arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer. His body was warm, and Katara instinctively snuggled closer, feeling his breath hitch as she rubbed against a sensitive place.

Now it was his turn to blush as she asked with a grin, "Ticklish much?"

"Very."

They sat in a comfortable silence for a few moments, and then Katara said very quietly. "This time tomorrow we could all be dead."

"We won't." Haru's voice was confident and sure in her ear as she put her head on his shoulder.

"How do you know?"

"Because I haven't gotten to kiss you yet," Haru's voice was teasing, but his eyes were serious when she looked at him. "And the spirits wouldn't be so cruel to reunite us and then take you away again without letting me do that."


	8. If Jet Had Survived

"You're not all that, you know!"

"Actually, yeah. I just saved your butt from those guards, so I kind of am. You can thank me and kiss my wounds better later."

"Jet, you insufferable—what wounds."

"Ah, you do care."

Katara huffed, glaring at the boy who'd wormed his way back into her life and then refused to leave. They were crouched on the roof of a prominent Fire Nation Lord, watching as soldiers ran around searching for the "Avatar's Heart and Left Leg."

She grimaced as she thought of that, and Jet smirked. "Hey, at least you got named after an indispensable organ. People have lived without their legs."

Katara ignored this, trying instead to figure out how he managed to read her mind all the time. Ever since Ba Sing Se, where he'd helped them escape the Dai Lee—

XXXXXXXXXX

Flashback:

_They were running out of the city, onto Appa's back, and then away, the ground turning smaller by the second. Katara stared at the boy—man?—at her side, her heart still pounding at the memory of him lying on the ground like the dead._

_He had almost died, and if she'd been a second too slow—he would have been beyond her grasp. But Katara had managed to bring him back, and then he'd insisted on joining their group. Sokka could use a sparring partner, they could use someone experienced with sneaking around the Fire Nation, and—she had to admit, she still sort of liked him._

_But that really didn't mean anything. After all, he wasn't her other half, or anything. He probably couldn't even tell what she was thinking!_

XXXXXXXXXX

"I can totally tell what you're thinking." Jet's amused voice made Katara jump, and he grabbed her around the waist, bringing her close as she stumbled dangerously near to the edge of the roof. "Careful there."

Katara ignored the fact that they were so close she could feel his body heat, and pulled away. "I would have managed. And what was I thinking?"

"You were remembering Ba Sing Se." Jet sat back on his legs, watching her as she stretched out the kinks in her back. "You get this preoccupied, half-wistful look in your eyes and your mouth twitches, just a little, like you're tasting something sweet and bitter at the same time."

Katara glanced at him, startled. "And now," Jet continued easily, "You're wondering how I know so much about you." He shrugged. "You intrigue me, Katara. You mystify me, baffle me—and you really turn me on." He dodged as a stream of water shot towards him. "Hey, that was a compliment!"

Katara was blushing furiously, and her second water whip didn't miss. Jet shot her a reproachful look as he tried in vain to wring the water out of his clothes. "We're still hiding, you know, and I'll have to stay here in these wet, cold clothes until those idiots down there get tired and leave. Unless—" he grinned mischievously and grabbed her arm, pulling her in and rubbing his wet clothes all over her body.

Katara pulled away, quirked an eyebrow, and gave a wave of her hands, dispelling the water from her body. Jet grinned. "Hey, I got some of it off, didn't I?"

They sat in silence for awhile after that, and somehow Katara found herself leaning into Jet's shoulder with his arms around her. He was warm, despite the wetness of his clothes, and Katara closed her eyes, starting to drift off. The guards' yelling turned into a low hum, and her last coherent thought was: "I'm really glad I'm up here with you."

Jet chuckled, gazing at the sleeping water-bender, who hadn't even realized she'd been talking aloud. "I'm really glad I'm with you too."


	9. If They Had Suspected the Dai Lee

"I'm telling you, there's something strange about this city."

Toph rolled her eyes, snapped a hazelnut in half with a piece of rock, and popped the meat into her mouth. "You think there's something weird about _every_ city we go to."

"Exactly." Sokka turned triumphantly, pointing at the sightless girl. "That's _exactly _my point!"

"I see. No wait, actually, I _don't_. See what I did there, Snoozles? _That's _being funny. And smart at the same time."

Katara grinned as her brother fumed at the smaller girl. "Toph's got a point, Sokka. And even though my eyes are fine, I don't get your point either."

"I think every city is _weird_," Sokka explained. He placed the "LOST! A FLYING BISON!" sheet on the table, where Aang was currently moping. "_Weird_ isn't the same as _strange._ Aunt Wu was weird. The fact that there's like, no crime here is _strange._"

"Congrats, Snoozles. You have managed to make your point and yet simultaneously confuse us all."

Katara frowned. "Actually, I think I get what he's saying. And he's right. Haven't you guys noticed that this city's a little bit—off? I mean, the people are so—so quiet." She looked to Aang for confirmation, but the Airbender was gone.

"He went to put up more posters," Sokka said, "Poor kid. He's really torn up about this."

Katara nodded, fingers going to her mother's necklace. "Yeah, I know what you mean. Appa's the only thing he has from his childhood. His family."

"I get it!" Toph suddenly cried, breaking the silence that had fallen. She turned sightless eyes to the other two. "I know what you mean," she confirmed, "This place _is _strange. You'd think people would have noticed a flying bison, right? And _no one _has. But Aang's sure it's here. Also, people are too scared. Their heartbeats are unsteady, and Sokka's right about the crime thing."

"_Thank _you," the boy muttered, and Katara patted his shoulder comfortingly.

"Maybe we're overreacting," she said hopefully, "Maybe this is just a really nice city."

There was a thump, and the trio ran to the door. Aang stood shaking, pointing at a fallen figure. "H-he just _fell_, f-from the s-ssky or something," the boy stuttered. Katara's eyes narrowed as she drew closer warily, Sokka flanking her with a hand on his boomerang.

She noticed the blood the same moment that the man's face looked up. He coughed, red staining at his lips, and then whispered, "I can help you."

Katara wasn't listening, her hands already going to her water pouch. In a second she had the man on his back and was examining his wound. Her eyes snapped up, meeting Sokka's in horror. "It looks like a rock went straight through his stomach," she whispered, and looked back down at her charge, "Who did this to you?"

The man's eyes closed as he slowly relaxed under her hands. "The Dai Lee," he whispered, "They're taking over the city…"

Katara stood up as he slipped into unconsciousness. "He'll be fine, I just need a couple days to make sure the wound doesn't get infected." Turning to Sokka, her eyes narrowed in pure fury. "You're right. Something is strange about his city, and the Dai Lee are behind it. What's your plan?"

Her brother grinned. "Well, I was thinking we all go in undercover and find out more from the inside…"


	10. If Aang Wasn't the Last Airbender

_This one is more AU than normally._

* * *

><p>"How did you know?" Mai's tone was as flat as ever, but Toph heard the thumping of her heart increase as the older girl shifted back.<p>

It was a strange thing she was doing, she knew—talking to Mai in the middle of battle. A couple feet to her right, Katara and Aang were pushing back Azula, and Sokka was holding his own against Zuko. She could feel the fury with which her companions fought—could feel her own body quivering with the urge to join them. But this, this could change everything.

"You move the same way Twinkle-Toes does," she explained, keeping her focus on the knife-wielding girl, "Both of you."

The acrobat—Ty Lee—gave a small gasp, but her heart was steady. _She knew that I knew…or suspected. Interesting._

"What are you going to do with the information?" Mai again. Toph could feel her reaching for her knives. She shifted her weight, pushing on the earth as she jabbed her fists forward, and both girls were encased in rock.

If she'd been able to see the two girls in front of her, Toph might have noticed the signals they were flashing at each other with their eyes.

* * *

><p><em>What do we do? Can we bluff it?<em>

_She can tell if we're lying. Maybe we should just—_

_No. We can't. Azula would kill us._

_Then what?_

* * *

><p>"I'm not going to tell your boss. Not yet." Toph's voice broke into their silent conversation. "But I want to know what happened. Aang deserves to know that he isn't the last Airbender left."<p>

* * *

><p><em>We know how that feels. Remember how happy we were when we realized we weren't the only ones?<em>

_I was happy. You wanted to jump his bones and repopulate our tribe._

_Yeah…I still kinda do. Too bad he's like, twelve._

A pause.

_So you think we should tell her?_

_I always liked her. The Waterbender too. They never tried to break my arm like 'Zula does when she spars with me. And her brother's cute._

_Such flawless reasoning._

_Mai—_

_Fine. Let's tell her._

* * *

><p>"We don't remember much," Mai said, eyes fixed on the blind girl in front of her. "Ty Lee and I—we were just kids. She was only three, I just turned four." She watched the girl. "You know I'm telling the truth." The Earthbender nodded, and Mai continued.<p>

"The raid came on my fourth birthday. She was the only girl even close to my age, and our parents forced me to invite her to my 'party.' We were eating cake when the fire started falling." Her eyes flashed cold, and then hot, and then returned to smoky ashes.

Ty Lee sensed her best friend's hesitation, and as she always did, filled in what Mai could not. "We saw our parents die in front of us. Our house fell, and they were crushed underneath. Mai and me, we were lucky—we managed to crawl out through a small hole. That's when 'Zula found us."

"The guards around her wanted to kill us, but she ordered them to stop. She said she wanted personal Airbender servants—the last of their kind." Mai finished. She flinched back as a wall of flame flew over her head as Zuko's shot went wild.

* * *

><p><em>Idiot.<em>

_You love him._

_That doesn't mean he isn't an idiot._

* * *

><p>Their bonds loosened and formed a thick wall of rock. The two girls watched as Toph pushed the wall straight into Azula, effectively blocking the circle of flames she was aiming at a fallen Aang. The blind girl looked back at them as she started for the fallen Fire-Nation Princess. "You can join us you know. One day someone else will wonder how your knives can penetrate steel from yards away and how Ty Lee's punches can throw a man through walls."<p>

* * *

><p><em>Should we?<em>

_Azula will never let us escape._

_They have the Avatar. And, they've managed not to get captured so far._

_We'll be branded traitors._

_Oh yeah…I'll never be able to kiss that Lord's son—what's-his-face…and you won't be able to marry Zuko._

_I never said I wanted to._

_Mai…this is our chance. We can stop helping Azula kill all these people. We can stop hurting innocents. And I can get a chance with that cutie Water-Tribe peasant._

_Again, flawless reasoning._

* * *

><p>"Well?" Toph started to turned around, ready to rejoin the fight. If Sweetness didn't stop fussing over Twinkle-Toes and watch her back, she'd lose that pretty braid and probably most of her dress too. And then suddenly, the two girls were by her side.<p>

She could feel the little puffs of air that made their steps as light as Aang's, the way they left no footprints when they wanted to move undetected. And then she could feel them tearing forward, attacking the girl they'd served for over ten years.

"Well," she thought wryly, "This should change things up a bit."


	11. If Zuko Hadn't Let Song Go

_Someone mentioned that my last chapter wasn't as good as my other ones- unfortunately, said person did not mention why, or how I could improve. Therefore, I am left with no other choice than to publish another chapter and hope it is better._

_Of course, I'm always grateful for reviews, but please explain your comments.  
><em>

* * *

><p>Song's never thought of herself as an aggressive person. She'd been half-wild once, according to her mother, a real tomboy who'd loved climbing roofs and had to be forced to learn the herblore her family was known for. And then the Firebender caught her alone in the streets and—her mother always stops there.<p>

Song doesn't remember much about that night, only heat and pain and the red scarring of the legs she'd previously prized as her gateway to freedom. Even at nine years old, when she woke up in her bedroom and saw the damage, she knew she'd never run again.

But it was ok, she told herself, because now that she'd experienced pain, she was eager to help heal it. She would become a healer just like her mother and help other girls and boys who'd be able to emerge from their bedrooms whole and able to run free.

It was enough, until she met the boy with an outer scar over one eye and a much more terrible inner scar shining in the other.

For once, she didn't help her mom heal the Uncle, didn't stand by as her position as the nurse required. Instead, she spent the time watching the boy—Lee, his uncle called him, but she suspected he had a different name. Lee was too ordinary, and this boy carried himself like he was someone important.

The people of the village didn't like him. When he helped her draw water from the well, she could tell this bothered him. Still, he did nothing, though the smile she'd seen when he talked with his uncle would have done much to win over the hearts of the kind, (albeit suspicious) village women.

She's surprised at herself when she tells him so—it's something the old Song would have said, the child who vanished among scars and dashed dreams that would never come true. But he smiles at her—a bare twitch of his lips but it's there—and she finds her heart beating faster and knows it's worth it.

That night, they sit on the porch and talk about scars; or rather, she talks and hopes that by sharing her own pain she can take some of his. It's something she's done often—her mother sometimes recruits her to break emotional boundaries with difficult patients solely because of her scars—but she finds to her surprise that when he walks away, it's her that feels lighter.

When she sees him and his uncle stealing their only means of transportation, she doesn't cry out, even though she knows that half the village will hunt the two down if she asks them to. Instead, she watches, willing him to turn around and see her, wanting to glimpse some sort of explanation in his eyes.

He doesn't turn.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Two years later she's still Song—a little older, a little sadder, a little more worldly-wise. She's old enough that men have started to depend on her as their healer, and pretty enough that they continue to come even after their wounds have faded. Her mother dies peacefully and Song cries but goes on with life.

Her village is small, but when the Avatar, aided by the Fire Nation Prince, promise to rebuild the Four Nations, even they know of it. Song does not yell or cheer or cry when she hears the news, but she does remember the boy with the scar over one eye.

The Prince is rumored to have a similar mark.

Still, life goes on. Their town grows as the Prince's trade policies are enforced, and suddenly their little town is a town no longer but a bustling marketplace. Song's little house grows, and by the time she turns twenty-one she's a well-known doctor with her own nurses to train and an entire garden of herbs.

Like everyone else, she hears rumors about the Fire-Nation Prince and the beautiful Water-Tribe girl, and then the whispers about the Water-Tribe girl and the Avatar, and soon the rumors are so convoluted that she stops listening to them altogether.

Then, one day, there's a knock on the door and she opens it to find him standing there, holding the reigns of two ostrich-horses. They're nothing like the one he stole—purebreds, with intelligent eyes and sleek coats—but he offers them to her with an apologetic look that makes is seem as if they're garbage.

Perhaps they are, because she doesn't bow, or thank him, or even take the reigns of the animals. Instead, she slaps him so hard she leaves a handprint on his face.

Then, she throws herself into his arms and kisses him—kisses him because despite the fact that everyone knows he's marrying Lady Katara or Lady Mai or Lady Toph, she loves him and wants him to know this at least before he disappears from her life again.

Instead, his arms go tight around her and she feels his tears on her cheeks—or is it her tears on his?

No, Song has never considered herself an aggressive person, but for Fire-Lord Zuko, she's glad she made the exception.


	12. If Yon Rha Had Killed Katara

_This ones extremely AU, and I would **really** appreciate feedback._

* * *

><p>It had been so easy—too easy. The way the mother's hands were hard and callused, (water-bender hands were always smooth), the way her eyes flickered desperately to the little girl who'd stumbled in, the way her voice caught when she told him she was the one he was looking for.<p>

"I'm not taking prisoners," he said flatly, and then he extinguished her life with a flick of his wrist before spinning and taking the girl's life in the same movement. It wasn't difficult, but nor was it as easy as he'd hoped. He'd hoped months of killing would have deadened him to the uncomfortable prickles that persistently itched at what was once his heart. Obviously, he still retained a bit of a conscience.

What a pity.

He sighed, turning his back on the two corpses on the ground and walked out. Mission accomplished. It was over.

Things had gone perfectly to plan.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

"Things have _not _gone according to plan!" the Painted Lady was furious, her normally calm demeanor shattered as she raged.

"Why do you even care?" Koh asked, "More importantly, why am _I _here, listening to you rant? I should be off stealing faces." She turned and glared, but the face-stealer just yawned. He was bored, there were faces to steal, and while the one yelling at him was one he'd love to possess—stealing another spirit's face was taboo.

"While he's putting it in an extremely humanistic way—that is to say, he's being barbarically rude—Koh raises a good point." Enma wrapped his long legs around the rock he was currently perched on and blinked at the Painted Lady curiously, "Forgive me, my dear, but aren't you a bit far from home?"

"The Spirit World _is_ my home," the Painted Lady snapped, "Just because I choose to spend my time _productively_—"

"Ahem, yes, of course. Keeping the humans from destroying your river and yet healing them so they can attempt to pollute it time and time again, very productive." Enma swallowed hard as her glare, which had been firmly fixed on Koh, turned on him. "What I meant to say was," he said quickly, "Why are you so interested in a Water-Tribe girl? Perhaps she _is _the last of the water-benders in her tribe, but that has nothing to do with you."

"It has everything to do with her. It has everything to do with all of us." The voice was like sand, and the three jumped like children who'd been caught bickering by an esteemed teacher. Long-Shen was the first dragon ever to exist—which basically meant he was as old as time itself. He fixed the three spirits with a stern, heavy-lidded eye. "Sit."

They sat—even Koh forsook his dignity and plopped down on the nearest stone. Long made a noise that was suspiciously like a snort, and then moved out into the open. Even in the Spirit World, where he was free to control his shape, he was massive—his head about the size of Koh's entire body. Enma quaked.

"I have called you all here," Long said, (_oh, that's why I'm here. I knew Ms. Go Green couldn't have had the authority to force me here.)_, "Yes, Koh," his voice, if possible, had gone even drier, "I knew you wouldn't listen to her, so I summoned you. And you as well, Enma. Now stop fidgeting and pay attention, both of you."

The two spirits froze, leaving the Painted Lady to smirk under her hat. Long shot her a wry look, but didn't comment. "This girl is not as insignificant as you seem to think," he rasped instead, "Katara of the Southern Water-Tribe is essential to the survival of the Four Kingdoms. Without her, the human world will be covered in flames within the year. Even with her, there is no guarantee it will survive the trials it is about to go through—and has been going through."

"So let the humans destroy themselves," Enma muttered, "Good riddance, if you ask me."

"No one did," the Painted Lady said, "As usual."

"No need to get uppity, my dear," the monkey-like spirit said, "I'm just stating the obvious fact that the humans are not exactly the most magnificent creatures in existence."

"I know that more than anybody," Long-Shen's voice hardened, "Little spirit, do not forgot that these people attempted to destroy my children."

"Then why try to save them?" Enma asked, his fur shaking but his tongue still as agile as ever, "Why not just let them go?"

Long-Shen's eyes slitted, the golden pupils dilating and filling both his eyes until they were like pools of liquid gold. "These humans may be monstrous at times, but they are also beautiful, resilient—unique. You and I will never change, for we have no reason to, but to change is their nature. When you have been alive as long as I have, you will understand."

"So how shall we do it?" the Painted Lady asked eagerly, "How shall we send her back?"

"Is it even possible?" Koh asked lazily, "As far as I know, only a select few can pass between the mortal realms and the spirit realms. The only human among those few happens to be trapped in a ball of solid ice."

"As far as you know," Long-Shen mused, "Well, we are fortunate the fate of humanity does not rest on what you know, Koh the Face-Stealer, or even I would despair." The Painted Lady made a sound very close to a snort, but covered her mouth as Koh turned to glare at her.

"There is a way," Long-Shen continued, "But it will involve a sacrifice from all of us, and from her as well." He motioned, and suddenly the glowing body of the little girl materialized in front of them. "She is dead. That is certain. However, she is the most powerful water-bender to be born in centuries, and her body has already healed. All we need to do is revive the soul."

"Which would mean—" Koh sounded disgusted, "You'd have us play nursemaid to this child."

"Yes, that is the sacrifice we would make. The process of placing her soul in her body will render a part of your energy part of her forever. She will always be able to communicate and travel between the spirit world and the mortal one, as well as extremely attuned to each of us. And because of this it will be our responsibility to guide her. She was powerful before—but this kind of ability will make her unprecedented."

"Yes, well," Enma coughed as the huge golden eyes came to rest on him, "Ah—of course I will be happy to educate the child. She is still young, and perhaps I can—ahem—_rectify _some of the flaws seemingly inherent to her kind."

"You already have my support and gratitude," the Painted Lady said, eyes fixed on the little girl's face, "This child will have all the guidance I can give."

Koh shifted as all three pairs of eyes came to rest on him—the only sign of discomfort he'd shown since Long-Shen had surprised them all by showing up. He gave a sigh, "Fine, I won't take her face. Maybe it'll be interesting to have a live human around."

"Very good," somehow the dragon-spirit sounded both dignified and smug as their energies flowed into the little girl. His eyes softened as he watched her body slowly filling with colors again. "I'm sorry, little one."

"Ah yes," Enma said, catching the words, "What will this child need to give up? She cannot return to the human world exactly as she left, it is not how the universe operates."

Long-Shen's breath escaped his scaly lips in a long hiss, "From this moment on, Katara of the Water-Tribe will be unable to utter a sound. Though she will perform healing wonders on others, she will never be able to heal, or be healed by anyone or anything. Only here, where such things are insignificant, will she have a voice."

The three spirits nodded in solemnity, recognizing the seriousness of the moment. As Long-Shen's pronouncement faded away, the girl's body slowly melted along with it, until she was completely gone. And in the next moment, the clearing where a life had been restored from the dead was completely empty.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

The Water-Tribe boy cried as he huddled beside the cold body of his little sister. His mother had been carried away and buried hours ago, and his father was sitting at the other side of the tent, cheeks wet but eyes steady. His son needed him. "Sokka," the man said gently, "You need to let go. Katara needs to join her mother in the ice."

"She's not dead," the boy insisted stubbornly, "Dad, she can't be dead. There's no wound."

"I know, son, but she's not breathing." Hakoda walked over to his daughter and touched her cheek with one gloved hand. He could see why his son was so adamant that his sister was alive. Katara didn't look injured, but she'd been lying there without breath for almost half a day. There was no way she could be alive.

And then, suddenly, she was.

Hakoda would never forget what happened next. Katara's face bloomed with color and her eyes opened—blue, frightened, but conscious. She coughed silently and opened her mouth to cry, but nothing came out. A dark scar spanned her throat, marking her for life, and Hakoda knew she would never speak again.

As he crushed her to him in a hug as full of desperation as it was love, however, he knew it didn't matter.

She was alive.


	13. If Toph Had Decided to Play Matchmaker

_It's been a long time since I touched this fic. Hope this is worth the wait! Reviews very appreciated._**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>If Toph Had Decided to Play Matchmaker<strong>

* * *

><p>"TAKE THIS!"<p>

"…"

"…"

"…uh, Sokka? Why are you hitting the air?"

"This is _enemy_ air. We can't be too careful."

"So why don't you stop ingesting it? All that enemy air must be contaminating your body. I bet you're getting urges to kill Twinkle-Toes right now, aren't ya."

Katara shot Toph a glare. "Sokka, don't listen to her—"

There was no reply.

The group crowded around the unconscious boy. Katara smacked her palm into her forehead. "The idiot actually took your advice. _Why _would he do that?"

"Uh, because I'm awesome?" Toph's look indicated that Katara must be brain-damaged to ask such a stupid question. "Really, Sweetness, I'm beginning to think _you're _the idiot. At least Sokka knows good advice when he hears it."

"You call holding your breath to keep, and I quote, 'enemy air' out is good advice?"

"He thought so, didn't he?"

"He's unconscious on the ground! Also, he's Sokka."

"And therefore his definition of good advice is questionable."

"_Thank_ you, Aang."

"Aw, Twinkle-Toes just wants to kiss up to you so he can kiss you for real. You should be thanking me for saving your life! I swear, Snoozles was about to go crazy and crack your head with his boomerang."

"The one that he never hits anything with? Toph, in case you haven't noticed, Aang can jump twenty feet into the air." A pause. "And _what _was that about the kissing?"

Aang blushed. "Uh, I'll go scout ahead. You two stay here with Sokka." A small breeze was all that's left as he launched himself into the air.

"Man, that boy has it bad," Toph snorted, "You could do better."

Katara prodded Sokka with one foot, making sure her brother was still unconscious. "Explain."

Toph gave her a skeptical look. "You really think I'm gonna feed your ego, Sweetness?"

"Hopefully. Or, I could just go back to believing that you just made all that up to stir up trouble. You like doing things like that." She kicked Sokka harder. Something cracked.

Toph raised an eyebrow as Katara cursed and bent down to heal whichever rib she'd just cracked. "Didn't know you actually meant it when you said you wanted to kill him."

Katara smirked. "If we're going to have girl-talk, Toph Bei Fong, I am _not _letting my brother listen in." The glow from her hands faded. "There. That should keep him down for awhile." She straightened and crossed her arms. "Now, are we going to do this?"

Toph smirked right back. "We so are."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Are you kidding me, you never noticed?" Toph paused, and her eyebrows shot even higher, if possible, "You honestly didn't! Really, I'd think someone with as many guys chasing them as you do would be less dense. Guess you're just a whole new level of stupid, Sweetness!"

"Then why are you smiling?" Katara muttered, knowing better than to take offense but doing so anyway. Toph had that effect on her. "And I do _not_ have guys chasing after me."

Toph rolled her eyes. "Jet. Haru. Those random boys who kept stalking us around the Earth kingdom."

"I froze them to a wall and forced them to tell me where you were?"

"Well, to each his own, I guess. Maybe they're masochists." At Katara's confused look, Toph whispered the definition in her ear.

At Katara's incredulous look, the blind girl rolled her eyes again. "Really, Sweetness, don't look so shocked. Sometimes you forget that while you were wasting away at the South Pole, I was in the center of one of the biggest cities in the world. Of _course _my sexual education is better than yours."

Katara turned red, and Toph patted her cheek. "Really, you're lucky I'm so nice, or I'd just let you get eaten up by this big, bad world." The girl smiled, reveling in her chance to play big sister to the usually mothering Katara. "Anyway, back to you. How could you not notice that Aang's totally dying to settle down and make hundreds of little airbender babies with you?" Toph's smile broadened as Katara's flush deepened. "Purple's a good color on you, Sweetness. Now, answer the question."

"Well, there's the age difference—"

"Uh, yeah. The fact that he's one-hundred and twelve? Kinda makes him a pedophile if you think about it."

"No!" Katara looked uncomfortable, "It's not that he's so much older, but that he acts like he's only twelve. I really like Aang, but I kind of don't want to take care of him for the rest of my life."

"You want your man to take care of you. Perfectly understandable," Toph nodded wisely, "Ok, so the reason you never noticed him making googly eyes at you was because you were too blinded by your own feelings that you assumed he must feel the same way. Now, on to Jet."

"He betrayed me. And tried to kill Aang. And kidnapped Sokka!"

"Notice the order, Sugar Queen. Tells a lot about a person when they put personal betrayal before the murder of a friend."

Katara crossed her arms and huffed. "He was my first crush. Sue me for being upset that he used me in an attempt to murder a village."

Toph snapped her fingers in front of Katara's face. "Ah, and there's where you're wrong. Tragic bad-boys like Jet don't use, get frozen to a tree, and then come back for more. And yet, who was it that helped us finally find Appa?"

"He was hypnotized! He wanted revenge!"

"He didn't have to drag our sorry butts along for revenge. Look where it got him." Toph's face softened at the look on Katara's face, "Hey, Sugar Queen. We don't know if he's de—"

"Don't say it." Katara swallowed, "Please."

"Okay." Toph paused, gauging whether it was alright to continue, and then forged on ahead. "Anyway, you get my point. He sure as hell didn't risk his ass for me. Or Sokka. Or Aang. Which leaves one little water-tribe girl with serious issues with denial…" she grinned as realization literally dawned on Katara's face. "Finally. You really are slow."

Katara scowled darkly but didn't respond. Toph waited, enjoying the light pink on the girl's cheeks. Katara finally looked up. "What about Haru?"

"What about him?"

"He asked me to stay with him after we rescued his father, but ever since we reunited it's been pure—nothing. He got a beard, and he seems so much older and—detached, somehow."

"And yet he's willing to get his ass whopped every day just to spar with you."

Katara sighed in defeat. "Ok, I admit it. You're right. You, Toph Bei Fong, are perceptive, intelligent, and awesome. I bow to your greatness." She smiled, checking Sokka's forehead, "So, anyone else that you haven't mentioned yet?"

Toph grinned predatorily. "Well, there's always Zuko…"


End file.
